<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Dates by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478000">Blind Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, F/F, Gay Panic, Supercorptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Rojas attempts to set up her best friend, Lena Luthor, and her employee, Kara Danvers, on a date, just not with each other. Apparently, they end up dating each other in an odd turn of events that Andrea could have never predicted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>29. Dinner</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>Person A and person B are acquaintances through a mutual friend, and have always found each other cute but are unwilling to talk to them because they feel that the other is out of their league. Their mutual friend sets them each up on a blind date with someone (but not with each other).<br/>Person A then goes to meet Person C at [insert place here] and along the way, bumps into Person B while trying to find a parking spot. Since Person B was on their way to meet their blind date (Person D) but hasn’t seen them yet, they assume that they are each other’s dates and skip the meet-up place to go do their own thing.<br/>*bonus points if Person C &amp; Person D end up together as well*</p><p> </p><p>Kara is still a reporter here, but she is not Supergirl and she doesn't know Lena that much yet. They're just acquaintances at the beginning of the story. Andrea is a little out of character here and less bitchy than she is in the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was nervous about her blind date tonight. If only she had the nerve to ask her crush out. It was just a little infatuation, nothing too serious. Kara had known Lena through her boss Andrea Rojas. Kara wouldn’t exactly call Lena a friend, just acquaintances as they only talked during company parties when they saw each other. Kara knew that Lena had a romantic past with her boss, and it shouldn’t bother her but for some reason it does.</p><p>The young reporter knew she was in trouble the first time she met Lena Luthor. The brunette had stolen all of the air out of Kara’s lungs the moment they met each other’s gaze from across the banquet hall. Kara instantly knew that the other woman was way out of her league. Lena was the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company; there’s no way she would even give Kara a chance. Thus, Kara never even thought to try, and this is how she ended up being set up on a blind date. Kara never knew when she had gotten to the point to let her <em>boss</em> set her up for a date, but Andrea had been insistent.</p><p>Andrea had called Kara into her office and told Kara that she wanted to speak with her. Kara, nervous that her job was on the line, reluctantly went to meet Andrea in her office.</p><p>Her boss looked at her up and down then crossed her arms over her chest. Kara shifted nervously from side to side as she waited for her boss to speak.</p><p>“Look Kara, you’re a great reporter but I’ve noticed your quality of work has been decreasing. You seem more distracted lately and I know I shouldn’t pry into your personal life, being your boss and all, but I think you should go on a date and I have just the person,” Andrea said as Kara blinked at her.</p><p>The gears in Kara’s brain turned as she couldn’t believe her boss was trying to set her up on a date, “will all due respect Ms. Rojas, but I think my love life has nothing to do with my work and I will work harder to make my articles better.”</p><p>Andrea just raised an eyebrow at Kara, “I wasn’t asking. If I’m wrong then you can choose your article topics for a whole month—no puff pieces—but if I’m right and you actually enjoy your night with her, then it’s a win-win situation as your article quality increases and you get the girl. Meet her tonight at the park next to Noonan’s. 7 o’clock sharp and don’t be late.”</p><p>Kara blinked at her boss as her mouth opened about to protest. Why did Andrea just assume that she was into women? Kara looked down at her scuffed brown oxfords, pressed black slacks, and a dark green button-down shirt. Oh. Kara promptly shut her mouth as she processed what Andrea had said. She knew that the woman had a point and it couldn’t hurt to go on one little date, right? Plus, Andrea said if she didn’t enjoy herself then she could choose her article topics for an <strong>entire</strong> month.</p><p>“Okay,” Kara found herself admitting as Andrea just grinned and showed her out of her office.</p><p>That is how Kara found herself at 6:00 running around her apartment for a cute outfit and planning in her head the travel time from her apartment to the park next to Noonan’s.</p><p>Kara hadn’t gone on a date in so long and she wasn’t even sure what to wear. She frantically called her sister as she waited for the older Danvers to answer.</p><p>“Alex, I have a blind date tonight; what do I wear?” Kara blurted out as soon as Alex picked up the phone.</p><p>“Wow, hello to you too, I guess. How are you, my darling sister? Oh, I’m doing great; thanks for asking,” Alex deadpanned as Kara could hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone.</p><p>“Hi, I’m sorry Al, I’m just nervous,” Kara apologized as she sat down on her bed with a tired sigh.</p><p>“It’s okay and wear the dark blue button-down with those ripped jeans. You know what I always tell you, wear blue because it brings out the color of your eyes. Also, roll your sleeves up, ladies seem to love your forearms for some reason,” Alex said with a small hint of disgust at the end as she remembered the thirsty looks thrown at her sister the last time the blonde did that.</p><p>“Okay thank you so much, Alex. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Kara sighed with relief as she sprung up to find the clothes that Alex suggested.</p><p>“Of course. You can also borrow my leather jacket if you still have it from the last time, I left it at your apartment. Good luck kid, love you,” Alex said as Kara parroted the sentiment back before they both hung up.</p><p>Kara dropped her phone back down on the bed as she ran out of her apartment grabbing clothes to putting her outfit together.</p>
<hr/><p>Across down in her penthouse, Lena Luthor sat on her couch on the phone with her childhood best friend Andrea Rojas.</p><p>Lena didn’t know how Andrea had roped her into this, but Andrea suggested that she had the perfect woman for her for a blind date.</p><p>“Come on Lena, we know that you need to get laid, and trust me this woman is hot,” Andrea said as Lena rolled her eyes even though the other woman couldn’t see her.</p><p>“Andy, come on now. We already had this discussion that you wouldn’t try to set me up on another date after the last time,” Lena said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that Ronnie was,” Andrea lowered her voice into a whisper the curse words, “<em>una auténtica perra</em> outside of class?” Andrea said voice defensive, “plus you owe me one.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine” Lena said, never one to back out on a promise, “so who’s this girl, and when am I going out with her?”</p><p>“She’s a <em>blind</em> date, Lena, meaning I’m not telling you. All I can say is that she looks great in a leather jacket. Also, you’re meeting her tonight,” Andrea said smugly through the phone.</p><p>“Tonight?!” Lena exclaimed as she pulled the phone away from her ear the check the time. “Shit I gotta go get ready! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Lena hissed as she shot to her feet and practically flew to her closet.</p><p>“Well, you weren’t listening to me earlier. Anyway, have fun on your date <em>nena</em>,” Andrea said, and Lena could practically hear the shit-eating grin through the phone.</p><p>“Ugh you’re such a bitch,” Lena mumbled, not really meaning it.</p><p>“Meet her at the park next to Noonan’s at 7. She drives a black Toyota Tacoma pick-up truck. Be safe and use protection!” Andrea practically sang the last part before she hung up.</p><p>Lena groaned and threw her phone onto the bed before going to raid her closet for a decent outfit for her date tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Kara had arrived at the park next to Noonan’s in her rarely used black Toyota Tacoma. It used to be Alex’s but when her sister got a new car earlier about a month ago so the gently used pick-up truck became hers. Andrea hadn’t really mentioned anything to Kara about what this girl looked like or even who to look for. She had just said that the woman would come to find her. Kara pulled into her parking spot and decided to wait in the car for a bit when she heard a knock on her window.</p><p>Kara was startled out of her game of Candy Crush as she looked up and locked eyes with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Her blue eyes locked onto a familiar emerald green as her breath stuttered in her chest. How had Andrea known that she had a crush on Lena? Was she really that obvious?</p><p>Lena didn’t know anything about her blind date only that Andrea had told her to find a black Toyota pick-up truck. Lena found it parked close to the side of Noonan’s as she stepped out of her car. She adjusted her tight blouse, hoping that she wasn’t overdressed for a dinner date. She brushed invisible lint off her blue jeans as she smoothed out her hair before making her way to the truck.</p><p>Lena saw a head of blonde hair as her stomach swooped nervously. No, it couldn’t’ be. Andrea wouldn’t’ do that to her right? There are probably thousands of blondes in National City and there’s no way that Andrea could have known her crush on one specific blonde reporter with the bluest eyes she’s ever seen.</p><p>The young CEO waited and when those exact blue eyes she had been thinking about turned to her and locked eyes with her own, she knew she was going to have to kill Andrea Rojas herself.</p><p>The window rolled down and blue met green as they both had matching stunned expressions on their faces. Lena saw at least five different emotions flash across the blonde’s face and knew that both of them wanted to <strong>kill </strong>Andrea Rojas at that moment.</p><p>Kara’s face finally settled on friendly as she gave Lena a soft smile, “hey Lena. Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Lena scoffed but smiled back, unable to resist the blonde’s weird charm.</p><p>“So, Andrea huh?” Kara asked as she scratched the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to kill her later…but since we’re here wanna ditch and grab a bite to eat?” Lena asked</p><p>“Of course! Though I have to warn you, people have underestimated how much I can eat for <strong>years</strong>,” Kara smiled before rolling up the window and killing the engine. She got out of the car as closed the door behind her, clicking the key to lock it. She held out an arm for Lena to take as the shorter woman laughed.</p><p>“Such a gentleman,” Lena grinned as she hooked her arm in Kara’s as they walked arm in arm to Noonan’s.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile at the park next to Noonan’s Kelly Olsen smoothed out her purple sweater as she waited for her blind date. Her new boss Andrea for some reason had suggested she go on this blind date. Kelly had no other excuse and she rarely liked to tell people no without a just cause so she accepted. What was the worst that could happen?</p><p>Kelly sat down on the park bench and looked around when suddenly a person appeared in front of her. Kelly flinched a little bit, not expecting a person to suddenly appear in front of her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” the mystery woman exclaimed. “I’m Alex and this might sound weird, but I think you’re my date?”</p><p>Kelly looked up at the woman and took in the black combat boots, dark ripped jeans, leather jacket that clung to her shoulders, and her short-cropped red hair.</p><p>“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Kelly,” she smiled as she held out a hand for Alex to shake.</p><p>“Shall we?” Alex asked as she held out her arm for Kelly.</p><p>“Why thank you,” Kelly smiled as she laced her arm through Alex’s as they strolled through the park together. They made small talk and eventually figured out that while their interests were quite different, they found a few things in common and they seemed to balance each other out. As it got time to take Kelly back to her car, Alex asked if Kelly wanted to go on another date. The other woman smiled and agreed then walked back to her car, but not before placing a warm kiss on Alex’s cheek that spoke of more to come.</p><p>Alex was blushing the whole way back to her motorcycle. She couldn’t wait to tell Kara all about her blind date when she got back home, and she hoped her sister’s date went just as well.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Noonan’s, Kara and Lena were laughing over a plate of sticky buns as they found out that they had more in common than they thought. Kara’s phone pinged with a notification and her eyes widened when she realized the time.</p><p>“Oh wow, it’s already almost 11:00,” Kara exclaimed as she looked around and noticed that Noonan’s looked like it was about to close.</p><p>Lena nodded and tried not to show her disappointment. She didn’t realize how much time she had spent with Kara and how much she genuinely enjoyed it.</p><p>“I can walk you to your car?” Kara offered as they began to pack up their belongings so that the waiter could clean their table.</p><p>Lena nodded as they paid then left the restaurant. Kara had the urge to grab Lena’s hand, but she refrained, hand curling into a fist against her side instead.</p><p>“I actually had my driver drop me off here,” Lena admitted once they were outside.<br/>
“I can drive you home if you’d like?” Kara offered right away, eager to spend even a few more minutes with Lena.</p><p>“I’d love that,” Lena smiled as they walked to Kara’s car. The blonde opened the door for Lena, the chivalrous action making her smile.</p><p>They continued their casual conversation from before as Lena found that she was able to relax and really be herself around Kara. She laughed as Kara belted out to NSYNC on the car radio and maybe even sang a few verses herself after some coaxing from Kara.</p><p>Kara pulled up in front of Lena’s apartment building as she put the car in park and ran around the side to open the door for Lena because the CEO could even put her hand on the handle.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena blushed with a soft smile as she stepped out of the car.</p><p>“I had a really nice time tonight,” Kara said as adjusted the sleeves of her jacket.</p><p>“Me too,” Lena smiled as she noticed Kara’s nervous behavior. “Would you like to exchange numbers?” The businesswoman asked as she was already reaching for her phone.</p><p>“Of course,” Kara exclaimed as she pulled out her own phone to swap with Lena. Once they exchanged numbers and pocketed their phones, they looked at each other for a beat.</p><p>“I would really like to take you out to dinner again next weekend, preferably not on a blind date this time,” Kara said, smilingly shyly as she waited for Lena’s answer.</p><p>“I would love that,” Lena replied, eyes twinkling with happiness. She felt a rush of confidence at Kara’s wide grin so before it could leave her, Lena leaned forward to place a firm kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Goodnight, Kara.” She whispered, turning to leave to go inside the building. She didn’t miss the blush that dusted Kara’s cheeks and the awestruck look on the blonde’s face as Lena slipped inside her apartment.</p><p>Kara raised her hand and ghosted her fingertips over where Lena’s lips just were. She couldn’t fight the smile that overtook her features as she did a fist pump and let out a little ‘whoop’ into the night sky. She couldn’t wait to tell her sister all about the best date of her life.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Kara and Alex had both gushed over their dates over the phone before Kara had to head into work. The reporter had a dopey smile on her face that she couldn’t wipe away even after Andrea Rojas had called Kara into her office.</p><p>“I see your date went well,” Andrea smirked at her employee.</p><p>“Yeah, Lena’s amazing,” Kara sighed wistfully, thinking about their latest text exchange.</p><p>Upon hearing this, Andrea’s grin faltered, “Lena?”<br/>
Kara’s brows furrowed at the confusion in her boss’s voice, “yes…the blind date you set me up on?”</p><p>“What?” Andrea responded, “I set you up with Kelly Olsen.”</p><p>“Kelly?” Kara exclaimed as she remembered the woman that her sister had been waxing poetic about over the phone to her in the morning.</p><p>“Yes. I set you up on a blind date with Kelly Olsen and I set Lena up with a hot redhead that I met at a bar named Alex,” Andrea said trying to connect the dots in her head.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Kara mumbled, the pieces of the puzzle all fitting in her head.</p><p>“First of all, don’t call my sister that again,” Kara shuddered, “but I think I accidentally went on the wrong blind date.”</p><p>Andrea registered that Kara had said ‘sister’ as her face morphed into understanding, “you went on a date with Lena and Kelly went on a date with your sister.”</p><p>Kara nodded her head as they both stood there in silence for a second, absorbing the weird turn of events.</p><p>Andrea could have never predicted this outcome of her little matchmaking scheme, “well, do you like her?”</p><p>“Who?” Kara asked, her brain still a little slow as she was still processing all of the details of what had just occurred.</p><p>“Lena,” Andrea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Kara got a faraway look in her eye as she couldn’t help the smile at the thought of the beautiful CEO, “she’s wonderful. I think I really like her.”</p><p>“Good,” Andrea nodded, glad that it worked out in the end anyway, “just don’t hurt her or you’ll be writing fluff pieces for the rest of your life.”</p><p>“I would never,” Kara insists, “she deserves a lot better than that.”</p><p>Andrea nodded, deeming that to be a sufficient answer, “good now get back to it. Those articles aren’t going to write themselves.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Kara replied leaving Andrea’s office with thoughts of Lena on her mind.</p><p>Andrea smiled as she observed the faraway look in Kara’s eyes as she left, no doubt of what, or more specifically, who, she was thinking about. Andrea nodded to herself, her work here was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my pal the <a href="https://prompts.neocities.org/"> Tumblr OTP Prompt generator </a> once again. </p><p>The Spanish that Andrea says translate roughly to "a total bitch" and I'm not sure if it's the correct translation because I got it off Google Translate. I think "Nena" is like slang for "baby" or an attractive woman.  I apologize if the translation is wrong and feel free to correct me. </p><p>I have no idea how or when this one got so long and I apologize if it is confusing with the whole blind date mix-up thing. I'm not sure if the next stories will be as long as this one but we shall see haha. Only two more to go! Thanks for sticking with me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>